Ash
Not what you were looking for? See Ash (disambiguation). (also fully known as Ash the Kid or Ash the Boy, by fans) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Pikachu's. Ash is an ghost boy and children's entertainer housed at Pokémon Theme Park, along with Pikachu and Misty. He is the guitarist in Pikachu's band, positioned at the left side. At midnight, he is left in a "free-roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent vanishing for eternity. Along with the other ghosts, Ash will try to jumpscare any human he sees after hours, resulting in death. Appearance Ash is a ghost trainer, with white eyes and band-aids. Locations Ash's starting location is the Theme Park Entrance, along with his bandmates Pikachu and Misty. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the park, excluding Rocket Ship Attraction. This means he can appear in the Food Stand Area, Theme Park Management Room, the West Office Hall, the Janitor Room, and the West Office Hall Corner. When looking into the Office, he appears, leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Ash is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other ghosts, and, like A Team Rocket member, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Misty, who looks through the window. As opposed to Misty, Ash usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Misty, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the player does not look at Ash on the Theme Park Entrance, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Rocket Ship Attraction (as the Theme Park Entrance is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from a Team Rocket member. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside the Office (CAM 2B), Ash's head and jaw are taken off by him. The ghost whoosh sound byte can be heard while he is taking his head and jaw off, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Misty. When Ash enters the Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to the Office, Ash will attack them and cause a Game Over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Misty is waiting to attack. Ash and Misty are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor to attack, meaning the night guard cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Misty, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Ash appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode (Android version only) enabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Misty does. Additionally, Ash is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as is Misty. Trivia *From the game's trailer and his Custom Night icon where he appear on the stage with two others from the Show Stage, Ash appears with no mouth. This is possibly because he is a ghost. *On extremely rare occasions, Ash, along with two others from the Theme Park Entrance, will stare at the camera. It is unknown if it also happens in the mobile port. *More rooms are exclusive to Ash than any other ghost. These include the Theme Park Management Room, the Janitor Room, and the West Office Hall Corner. *Ash is usually the first ghost to move and approach the player's doors. *Ash is often mistaken as 35, as "Ash" has never aged. This was indirectly proven false by Go2Rutledge. *On Nights 1 to 3, Ash is more active than the other ghosts, as he is generally the first to leave the Theme Park Entrance. *Interestingly, when Ash is in the Management Room, he seems to take no heed to King Boo sitting on the table, which clearly isn't a Pokémon character. Though Phone Guy claims the ghosts would suck them into a vacuum because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be from Mario, Ash does not acknowledge King Boo in Theme Park Management and obviously chooses to focus on the night guard, contradicting the former security guard's statements. **However, this may be because the management area is full of Mario parts, and, as such, King Boo is not out of place there. *In the trailer, Ash is shown running down the hallway. It is unknown if this was originally his design, or was just for the trailer. **Also in the trailer, Ash is shown to remove his head, which reveals what he does in the West Office Hall Corner. *According to Go2Rutledge, Ash is one of the two scariest ghosts of the series, as he has had several nightmares about Ash while developing the game. **He also recently said on his Steam post that Ash from this game gave him nightmares. **Go2 said that one night he dreamt that Ash was in the hall outside of his bedroom, causing Go2 to jump out from his bed and rushed to hold the door shut. After finding that the door was locked, he believed that Ash was about to attack (as the doors do not work when he and Misty are in the Office). Afterwards, he woke up from the dream. *On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, the player has a 0.1% chance to encounter the full-screen image of an eyeless Ash (the same seen in hallucinations). The image stays for approximately ten seconds until small white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. **Strangely, the Ash image with small white pupils isn't found within the game files but only visible when using Clickteam Fusion 2.5, due to the white pupils being separate objects. ***From Clickteam Fusion 2.5, Ash's rare "eyeless" screen is referred as "creepy start". *Ash can catch unsuspecting beginners off-guard, as he often appears first and more frequently than the other ghosts. *According to an interview with Go2Rutledge, Ash was the first ghost that was added to the game. **Ash had no jumpscare animation at the time, as it was only a still image. *On any night, when Ash is in the Theme Park Management room, the player can cause the camera to show the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. This only occurs when King Boo and the empty Mario heads shall stare in the camera or Pikachu on the Theme Park Entrance alone looks in the camera. *On rare occasions, Ash groans outside the Office, when he's outside the left doorway, or on extremely rare occasions when he's in the West Office Hall Corner. *It appears that Ash is right-handed, as he is seen consistently playing his guitar with his right hand. **His bowtie appears black and bloody instead of simply black. **Unlike the original Ash, it appears that Ash doesn't have a nose. *From the In-App Shop in the Android port, Ash, along with Pikachu and Misty, appear as a purchasable plushie, costing $0.99. *Ash is the only character to be featured in a "behind the scenes" image more than twice. Errors *If one were to look very closely to the bottom left of the "CELEBRATE!" poster, one can see that Ash appears to hover about few inches away. **From the discussion board on Steam, according to Go2, he jokingly said; "Ash does not abide by the rules of time, space, or physics." This also alludes to his teleportation abilities. *From the trailer, in the scene where Ash is running, his head clips through one of the hanging star decorations. *When Ash removes his head in the trailer, his hat clip through the camera. Bugs *If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Ash's scream will repeat, and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over while allowing the player to survive. This glitch can also work with Misty. *There is also a bug where the night guard can be killed by Ash, but he does not appear physically, and the player can only hear his scream. Category:Ghosts Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Pikachu's